Frigid Winds
by BookShadow
Summary: One day, when Elsa is experimenting with her powers, she creates a creature very much like Olaf and Marshmallow, except this creature is a dragon. A hungry, icy dragon. And when this dragon breaks out of Elsa's bonds, it has the ability to completely destroy Arendelle if it so desires.
1. One

**Disclaimer: I do not own Frozen.**

Chapter One: Frostbite

Shutting the door tightly wasn't something Elsa would usually do. Especially if it was for absolutely no reason but to experiment with her powers without fear of hurting someone.

Even though the Snow Queen had finally been freed of her fears, saved Anna, and finally understood what it meant to be a queen and sister, she couldn't ignore that tiny little voice inside of her that warned her not to get too comfortable with herself. She might accidentally freeze someone else, and that was one thing that she would not do. She had saved Anna, well, okay. Anna had saved herself through almost pure luck.

Therefore, Elsa had made sure that Anna was out riding Sven with Olaf and Kristoff before she locked herself in her room.

Elsa sank onto the bed and sat there, frozen in her own way, for about fifteen minutes before standing up. She made herself and new ice dress and then looked around her room before filling it with three and a half feet of snow.

Elsa laughed with the sheer joy of being alone, being _free_, and having no eyes on her as she made little ice figurines and watched them come alive. She divided them up into two groups and gave catapults to one, a little fort to the other, and snowballs to all of them.

While they were having their snowball fight, Elsa made a small castle that was an exact replica of the one she had made three years ago, during the Great Freeze.

Pretty soon, the snowball fighters came over and started exploring her castle, their fight forgotten. Elsa made some houses, a market, and horses and roads for her little town. The castle sat on a little island and houses were neatly placed on the surrounding land. Ships were in the "harbor" and little kids were playing in front of the houses. With some shock, Elsa realized that she was staring at a passable diorama of Arendelle. The only difference was that the royal castle was replaced by her own.

Just as Elsa was going to give a little ice girl a flower, whose original ice flower had been run over by a horse, a knock sounded on her door. Elsa froze. Kai couldn't see her like this, playing with ice dolls and messing up her room.

"Elsa?" Anna's voice said. "I thought . . . I thought you said that you won't close the door any more." Her voice was trembling and Elsa sat down with a surge of guilt. She couldn't dissolve this ice and snow now. Not when she was scared like this.

"Elsa?" Anna's voice sounded exactly like it did when she was little, pouting because Elsa couldn't speak to her. When she was still locked in her room.

"Just . . . go away," Elsa choked. "Go away . . ."

Anna's footsteps walked away and Elsa nearly sagged with relief. Then she felt guilt. Why would she be feeling as if Marshmallow had gotten up from sitting on her when her sister walked away?

Elsa started to tremble. Conflicting thoughts bounced around her head and she wondered this was what Anna's head felt like. At the thought of Anna, Elsa felt like Marshmallow had sat on her and was there to stay.

_You are a monster,_ the first voice said.

_No, you're not. You just want to protect your sister,_ the second voice argued.

_But you're crazy,_ the first voice insisted. _You're playing with little toy dolls when there are other duties to be taken care of._

_You am NOT crazy, _the second voice snapped. _You are just being rational!_

_You're talking to yourself, _her conscious answered. _What better evidence is that? Voices in your head–_

Elsa firmly shut out the voices, slamming the argument to a screeching halt, its headlights blaring and wheels making skid marks on the well-worn street of her mind.

"Queen Elsa?" Kai asked through the door. "You have a meeting with the Duke of–"

"No. Please. Kai, can I have some time to myself? Please postpone the meeting for an hour," Elsa ordered.

"Your Majesty, I really don't think that is possible. You see, this meeting was the one that you postponed a day because you were reading in the library, and you wanted to play with Anna and Olaf," Kai said patiently. "It's in fifteen minutes."

Elsa just remained silent, and eventually Kai's voice reached her ears again. "Elsa? Should I call Anna?"

"No, Kai," Elsa said. "Please leave me alone."

Kai walked away but soon came back with another pair of footsteps. Elsa sighed softly, and thumped back on the icy bed. Already, icy vines were starting to creep up the walls. The window was frozen, so that when Elsa looked out of it, it looked like her world was shattered.

"Elsa?" Anna asked. "Um, would you like to build a snowman?"

Elsa rather enjoyed the shushing that signified that was _not_ the thing Kai wanted Anna to say.

"Kai, what else should I say? I . . . what?"

The talking turned into whispers, and Elsa could hear no more. Frustration was building in her. She didn't want Anna to see her like this, not when she was panicked and definitely not in control.

"Elsa?" Anna tried again. "Your meeting is . . . very fun," she offered. "I have chocolate we can share after."

As much as Elsa wanted to, she didn't answer and paced the room. She didn't want to tell her sister that the door probably wouldn't open anyway. It was frozen closed, and the temperature in the room was subzero. Nope, Elsa was _not_ going to open that door.

"Elsa!" Anna yelled. Then she got quieter: "I'm sorry, Elsa. But this is your last meeting for today. After we can play."

Elsa rolled her eyes, her sassiness taking over. _Not happening, Anna._ "Go away," she said, raising her voice.

"No! Elsa, I will not go away. If everyone knows that you are not coming out of your room, and not doing _anything,_ what would the townspeople say?"

_"Stop!" _Elsa screamed, letting her emotions go and blasting the door open, greeting Kai, Anna, Kristoff, and Olaf with an icy tempest. Her hands trembled uncontrollably for a few seconds before she pushed her mind to the limit and magic flowed out of her hands, not caring for any barrier except that of her mind. _"Do not threaten me!" _she yelled. _"DO NOT THREATEN ME!" _Within fifteen seconds, a majestic ice dragon rose out of the ruin of her shattered mind and room, as magic still poured from her hands into the creation.

Elsa's only thought was, _I created that thing?_ before several things happened at once. The dragon roared triumphantly, Elsa's magic shut off like coffee dispenser, and her world went blissfuly and utterly, utterly black.


	2. Two

**To Queen Elsa: Thank you!**

**To Levi Snowfractal: Thanks! | Yeah, that kinda bothered me too. I think I'm going to revise and make it so that Anna kind of makes Elsa so frustrated that she does loose control. It just needs to be longer, in my opinion. (Which doesn't make sense, because I'm editing my own story when I could make the changes directly. :O) :D****  
><strong>

**I do not own Frozen.**

Chapter Two: Freed Spirit

There was a cold tingling in her wings, her tail, and the tip of her claws. She stretched, her claws clacking on the the tiled floor, some of the carefully laid porcelain plates cracked. A strange connection drew her to a pale figure on the floor. The dragon looked around. The room was covered in ice and there was a large hole in the wall that was iced shut.

The figure stirred slightly, which drew the dragon's attention back to the girl. She nudged the human, which lifted its hand weakly as if to ward off a blow. "Anna . . ." She moaned. "Stop."

_Ahna?_ the dragon thought. _My name is Ahna._

A fierce hammering disturbed the frozen door, and Ahna turned around and stared at it. Without warning, it shattered open. Ahna skittered back as three humans with shiny needles rushed in, just to find a ferocious dragon standing over their Queen.

Ahna was a translucent-blue, with folded wings each the size of a royal bed. She had dark ridges along her spine and down her tail, and while her cousins could breathe fire, she could breathe ice.

When the humans saw the dragon, they readied their spears and swords, and charged.

Ahna opened her wings in a threatening way. Since the humans kept coming with fear in their eyes, Ahna wondered what could possibly be the problem. By chance, her eyes alighted on the Queen below her.

Understanding dawned in the dragon's eyes, and she stepped away from the Queen. The soldiers halted, but frustration remained.

Next to Ahna, the Queen stirred and woke up. She pushed herself to a sitting position, and surveyed the scene with blurry eyes. When she saw Ahna, she leapt up.

Ahna's creator's emotions sent her into a tizzy. First she was confused, then elated, mad, sad, excited, and back to confused. Then an odd cloudy feeling.

"What is this?" The Queen asked. "Trevor? Why, when I just woke up, am I being assaulted by three of my own guards, including the Captain of the Guard? Do you have a meaning for this?"

It became quite clear to Ahna that her creator had not seen her yet. Or, maybe she had seen her, but not yet processed what she was.

Trevor, the man wearing a gold badge on his shirt, lifted a trembling hand and pointed straight at Ahna.

"Wait! Trevor! Oh, no . . ." Anna had rushed back after contacting the royal guards, but apparently she had not been fast enough.

"Hello! I'm Olaf and I like–who are you? Elsa, who is that?" Olaf cried happily and waddled over to give Ahna a hug.

Over all of this, Ahna had frozen like an ice statue when the Queen's piercing eyes focused on her like two spotlights.

"Who . . . Who are you?" The Queen asked.

Ahna tilted her head and snorted, then lowered her head so that the Queen could look her in the eyes.

The Queen reached out and touched Ahna's nose in wonder. "I made you?" She asked.

"Elsa made a dragon!" Olaf cried. "Can I ride him?"

Ahna snorted in Olaf's face, rather rudely. Olaf's head flew onto Trevor, who dropped his weapon and caught the head. His body got impaled on the recently dropped sword, and his feet stayed where they were.

Ahna straightened up. She looked at the two other guards, who were frozen like deer in headlights. Ahna huffed and a blast of cold air made the guards' uniforms flap. As one, they turned and fled. Trevor followed soon after, holding Olaf's head like it was a stuffed animal. Anna had disappeared, and Kristoff was busy picking up Olaf. Without his head, of course.

"What's your name?" Elsa asked softly, relived that the guards were out of the picture. Ahna tilted her head and crouched down, squeaking and indicating that Elsa should ride on her.

"You want me to ride on you?" Elsa asked.

The dragon squeaked again, sounding like a little impatient hatchling, so Elsa hopped on. The moment that the dragon felt her resting in the little hollow on its back, she took off, blasting through the wall and out into the open air.

It seemed like no time at all to Elsa that she and her own icy creation were up with the birds, flying around the only world Elsa had ever known. But right now, to Elsa, her world was now so much more. She could see everything from their height: scattered trees across the grassy clearing, small, sparkling dots of wayward ice glittering at her, the royal castle, and best of all, the wide expanse of Arendelle, spreading out endlessly in all directions and the forest and mountains after.

For the first time in her life, Elsa felt free, as if she were born to live in the clouds and would never return to land. She left all her worries on the ground and all that mattered was her and the dragon. For once she was free of her parents' death, which had haunted her forever since the incident. She was free of her worries and nightmares of Anna.

Elsa screamed with excitement, even letting out a couple of icy blasts to show the sky and the empty space who was boss. For the first time in her many years of living in Arendelle, Elsa felt completely unstoppable and in control.

**A/n: Those last four chapters were taken from another one of my books that was a collab (I modified it to make it compatible with Elsa's powers), so that's why it doesn't look like my style of writing. I still own the structure, though. I just don't own Frozen, Elsa, or Arendelle.**


	3. Three

**A/n: Please tell me if I've made any typos! Review! I love constructive criticism! | I've actually had this one done right after I finished chapter two, but I tried sticking to a post-a-chapter-once-per-day rule, which didn't work. Enjoy!**

**Levi Snowfractal: We seem to be reviewing/updating at the most hilarious times. XD | Thanks! I try ;) And about Anna, Kristoff, and Olaf****… Oops. Thanks for pointing that out c: Yep, I plan to stick to the description! :) No, I love your reviews already! (Yep, no, yep, no. Oh my XD ) Thanks so much for taking the time!**

**I do not own Frozen.**

Chapter Three: Crash Course

Ahna felt a large blast of air and twisted her head to see her creator let out some icy magic. Curious, Ahna made a hairpin turn and flew right though the ice and winds.

Elsa laughed and soon there was an intricate obstacle course in the dragon's path. Bolstering Elsa's magic with her own, Ahna added Arendelle's crest on many of the suspended obstacles. She looked down and, seeing Arendelle miles below them, created an icy net than hung below them. Then she added a little stand off to the side and bleachers. This and more Ahna knew from her creator's mind and memories. Because of this, she knew the taste of chocolate, the feeling of fear, and the burden of knowing that others are relying on you. To chase away the unpleasant memories, Ahna made a floating sculpture of Elsa and herself, how they looked at that moment.

Elsa hugged Ahna's neck. "I'm calling you–wait, I don't even know if you're a girl or boy," she said slowly.

Ahna stared at Elsa, growling slightly. To be insulted like that, especially by a puny human! After she had showed her creator that statue! How dare she!

Elsa cringed. "Okay, okay. How about . . . Hmm. You're a boy, named Hanarum," she said firmly.

Ahna growled, released an icy blast of air from her mouth, and dissolved the net below them. _One more chance . . . _she thought, trying to roll her eyes. She didn't think that dragons had that ability. But it was easy to see her sharp temper. No matter what she thought, or felt, she would not hurt her creator. Maybe just scare her?

"No, your name is not Hanarum," she said. "Too girly. Would Molgorn be okay? It sounds kind of scary."

This time Ahna did stop in midair, to see if her creator was joking. When there was no flash of amusement in her eyes, Ahna stilled her wings. How silly were these humans? That was her last chance! She could at least see from her reaction that Ahna was _definitely_ not a boy.

Since Ahna's wings had stopped flapping because of disbelief, the pair fell several hundred feet, the wind whistling in Elsa's hair, before Ahna gained control of herself. Her wings snapped open and Elsa's head snapped back, giving her whiplash.

Ahna couldn't really control their swift descent through the clouds as they plummeted toward Arendelle. The feeling of giddy weightlessness overtook them and Ahna felt a bit better, feeling the wind rush under her wings, knowing that was the only thing that kept them at a reasonable altitude and not dropping like a heavy raindrop.

Too late, Ahna saw the large spire that was in her way. Too late, she wondered how she was going to land when she was going at such tremendous speeds. Too late, she remembered Elsa.

Ahna tilted dangerously to the right, avoiding the bulk of the sharp point but clipping it with her left wing and knocking it off the castle. To her immense worry, she felt no reaction from her creator.

Almost immediately after, a large wall loomed up in front of her. Ahna veered left, avoiding the Royal Castle. What would Elsa's sister and advisor think of her? Did they think that she had kidnapped the Snow Queen? Did they think that their eyes were deceiving them? Attributing her appearance to a bad meal of fish or lack thereof? Sickness? Staying up too late at night?

Ahna was now only twenty feet above sea level. Her wings were too damaged to gain any more elevation and they kept sinking down, and now Ahna had to worry about normal houses, people, and horses that occupied the streets.

As much as Ahna hated it, she couldn't worry about Elsa anymore because of the many obstacles that rose up in her path. Her right wing was damaged, and it was all she could do to keep them from crashing into the ground. Eventually, her wings were too tired to maneuver her any more through the collection of poles, humans, and other miscellaneous objects, so Ahna just stilled them and glided down, too tired to care where she landed, or even if they landed and just kept gliding on forever.

The hard impact of an ice dragon smashing into a barn is not a thing to be ignored. Especially when a knocked out Snow Queen is riding on its back. And, of course, you wouldn't want an ice dragon and an unconscious person near flames.


	4. Four

**A/n: I was watching Catching Fire as I wrote this. *sniff* But I still need to watch the Fault in our Stars! And the last Hobbit! Ahhh!**

**To Levi Snowfractual: Yes, precisely! That's what I want to happen. What I didn't expect is that this chapter was pretty lengthly for just a conversation or two. I'll do that next chapter.**

**I do _not_ own Frozen.**

Chapter Four: Peacemaker

Ahna blinked and looked at the world around her, which was a fragmented view. Her gaze landed on the trembling boots of a soldier about five feet away. She pulled herself up and found herself in a circle of guards, their various weapons out and pointed directly at her.

Aside from the fact that Ahna was surrounded, she noticed that her right wing, the one that she had clipped the spire with, had, strangely enough, a corroded look to it. She didn't feel pain; she was ice. But eventually the injury would corrode all the way up and eat her wing off if Elsa didn't treat it. It was a gut feeling. Only Elsa could heal this.

She also noticed that some of her intricate ice scales were melded together. Her left hind leg hurt, and when she looked, that leg had a murky color, not like the every other part of her, which was so blue it was almost see-through.

But where was Elsa? All Ahna saw were the soldiers, and . . . _Oh, no._

The house, or perhaps barn, had been completely wrecked. Thee was a huge hole in the side, and the whole building was blackened and burned. A few parts of it were still smoking and Ahna could see a fire brigade stretching out to the fjord.

That didn't answer the many questions that had taken the form of pinballs and were currently bouncing around Ahna's head.

One: Where was Elsa?

And Two: Why was there a fire in the first place?

Ahna got her first question answered first. Elsa was approaching her on horseback. Her left arm was in a sling and she was obviously exhausted.

Ahna tried to stand up and rush to her creator, to say that she was sorry, but the guards surrounding her raised their pikes and sheilds. Ahna rolled her eyes. It would take more then some puny humans to keep her down.

But she didn't like her odds. Even if she made it over the soldiers, there was no guarantee she would land gracefully, or not hurt anyone. The thought of the fire made Ahna cringe and she crouched down in submission.

The guards eyed her warily but moved aside at a flick of Elsa's hand. There was something cold in her eyes, something that made Ahna feel very, very small.

"Dragon," Elsa said.

That one word was enough. Ahna was all guilt. She inclined her head, feeling haughtiness take over enough to not bow . . . Even if she could.

"Dragon," Elsa said again. That was all she could say for a while. The she turned around and addressed the guards. "Take the Dragon to the Great Hall. I assume he will fit there. If not, take him to the fjords and await me there. I will question him in private."

Ahna snorted. _Him_, she thought. _Still_.

One of the guards in the back roughly ordered her to get moving. Ahna was fine with that, but these humans were acting like she was a dumb animal. She was no more dumb then them!

Pretty soon, they had arrived at the castle, where they encountered a problem. Ahna had been laughing at them (and through them, Elsa) for a while because they had forgotten one thing: It was just a bit too tight of a fit to squeeze an ice dragon through a door.

Ahna laughed at the solders' surprised faces. They were the Queen's Guard! Why didn't they see that ahead of time?

Unfortunately, there is always a backup plan. The guards took her to the edge of the fjord, where Ahna was greeted slap-in-the-face style with some of Elsa's worst memories.

_-/A traitor/-_

_-/Marriage/-_

_-/Anger. Raw, rough anger/-_

_-/Rejection/-_

_-/The feeling of regret as she froze the whole fjord and most likely condemned the innocent citizens of Arendelle to a slow and painful death/-_

Ahna shook herself out of the trance as the Snow Queen approached, this time on foot. It looked like every step she took pained her, and Ahna had another bi-polar mood flash. A bit of satisfaction, and a desire for revenge.

Ahna was too busy caught up in her own thoughts she didn't notice the guards leaving and Elsa speaking.

Ahna snapped back to attention and gave a questioning growl.

Elsa sighed. "What, in all of Arendelle, were you thinking? I trusted you, just a little, and you kidnap me and take me on this ridiculous journey, crash-land, and set the most profitable barn on fire! Do you know how many accusations I've had to fend off from my people? The requests to put you down, of simply let the townspeople themselves take care of you? To banish you? I've had more questions then all of before. Why you are here, how you are possibly alive. Olaf's case had paled in comparison to yours. At least he's friendly!" Magic was leaking out of her arms and the ground had iced over.

Ahna snorted to get her attention. When Elsa's rant had stopped, Ahna lifted her right wing, trying to appear as docile and innocent as possible.

Elsa totally fell for it. Her face softened and she stepped forward, reaching for Ahna's wing. Ahna hopped back a bit, appearing like a cornered injured creature.

"Oh, Dragon, I'm so sorry," Elsa said. "But . . . My kingdom. I can't just go against their wishes. But I can do a compromise."

Ahna tilted her head. _What compromise?_

Elsa nodded as if she understood. "I heal you. You let them question you, without harm. And then, when we're done, and the source of the fire is figured out and they have figured out how you are alive, you leave. Then we don't harm you again. This is the compromise. Take it . . . Or figure out your own," she said. Then she added, stonily, "Your choice. Just know that if you stay, you'll be chased out like a rabid dog. Such is the will of Arendelle."


	5. Five

**A/n: This story is not going to be long. I hope you guys know that... I don't want to disappoint anyone, but it's not going to be a forty-chapter story. :-/**

**Also, this will be my last chapter before the holidays. Happy reading and happy holidays!**

**To joshuasmithers (In response to your comment on Chapter One): Thank you!**

**To Levi Snowfractal: I think I fixed it. That's like my most prominent weakness in grammar, ugh. | I make my characters pretty bi-polar. It gives me some flexibility on what they do in different situations. But the fire... *evil laugh* **

Chapter Five: Confused Escape

Disbelief. That came first. And then betrayal. Ahna stared at Elsa with her head slightly tilted, and sent a questioning thought at her creator.

It worked. Or, at least, Elsa answered the question of why.

"Dragon," she said, straightening her dress, "It was the people of Arendelle who had made this decision. Not me. They suggested much worse. They could melt you, ship you off to the mountains. There is no compensation for kidnapping me and burning down a barn. That is what they feel, and I understand. And as much as your worry may condensate inside your scales, I doubt that will even compete against how much as the townspeople wondering what you will do next."

Ahna understood the Queen's anger. She understood the townspeople's anger. But she couldn't understand why Elsa would give her such a harsh sentence.

Anger suddenly flared in Ahna's gut. Elsa gave a little gasp, and stepped back, and Ahna could see herself in the reflection of the ice that the Snow Queen had created and had been standing on. She still made of ice, thank goodness, but there were light purple and darker blue hues that streaked through her. Her body had suddenly look so much bigger, because of the fact that her wings had done the reflexive thing when she was mad: they had extended, like a snake with its frills or a bird with its own wings when confronting a dangerous predator.

Ahna started backing away, confused and hurt overriding anger, forgiveness, and shock. The most potent emotion, though, was the desire for freedom. To get away. To, simply putting it, be free. To walk the forests and fly over the trees, to make established that none should trespass within her territory. May her name be feared throughout Arendelle and in the many kingdoms far.

Ahna drew herself up. She wanted to stay with her creator, she really did. But she could not stay with someone who would simply not understand that she was innocent.

With a small huff, Ahna created a small dragon sculpture next to Elsa.

The Snow Queen seemed to think that was a _yes_, and that Ahna had agreed to her conditions, so she stepped forward, but stopped when Ahna raised her wings to the point where they are almost touching above, and jumped in the air, bringing her wings down in a violent gust of air that knocked Elsa down. And for the first time in all of time, Ahna spoke in her creator's head: _You have shamed me, Elsa, for it is you and only you who knew that I was innocent. Don't lie; you knew that the townspeople wanted me gone. But you wanted me gone too. You thought I might hurt you purposely. That is a lie. You made me. I was made for the open air, the frigid fjords and comfort and friendship. I was Freedom._

Ahna turned and winged her way toward the North Mountain and the forest beyond, vowing to bid her time and strike when the time was right.


	6. Six

**A/n: Back from the holidays! Happy 2015!**

**To Levi Snowfractal: Yep. Marshmallow will have a pretty big role in this :)**

**I do not own Frozen.**

Chapter Six: Living a Normal Life

It had only been a week and two days since Ahna had run off–no, her Creator had chased her away–and Ahna was already feeling side effects: Loneliness, the feeling of isolation, and the urge to self-destruct. Fortunately, since Ahna was an _ice_ dragon, she didn't need to eat normal food and she didn't get cold. Her territory was on the sheer side of the North Mountain, pocketed with crevices and deep caves. Ahna had found some of these pockets in the mountains purely by accident; she was poking around for any hostile animals when suddenly her head had disappeared into a deep slash in the mountain. Some of them, she discovered, were big enough for three of her, and Elsa too.

Whatever mice and other animals that had been living on the mountain's side had been scared away by Ahna's approach, so her territory was pretty isolated. Not many animals could make it halfway up the North Mountain.

Ahna curled up in her home-cave, her azure scales scraping not uncomfortably on the dirt floor. It had been a fairly boring day, Ahna thought, with nothing to do except patrol and look out on Arendelle. She wondered what her Creator was doing, but Ahna knew that it was half her choice to leave. Here she was free.

She wasn't all free, however. Once she felt a stabbing pain in her front paws that was from Elsa, and another time she had been sleeping when a puff of snow shot out of her nostrils, giving her a most particular feeling. Ahna wondered what Elsa was doing now. Perhaps she was playing with her redhead sister, or with that odd contraption of snow with a carrot nose. Or maybe she was eating, which explained the urge to make an ice animal and chomp it down.

After eating, Ahna decided to look around for a bit. She left her warm cave and flew away from Arendelle to explore the territory farther out. As far as Ahna knew, there was a small town about fifteen minutes directly away from Arendelle, called Arrowpoint Village. Ahna had spied on them for some time before, but today she was going to watch them to see if there was anything interesting–maybe there was a secret something . . . Ahna abandoned that thought quickly. Sometimes her thoughts ran wild.

The impact of a net against her face was one way to wake up from her thoughts. Shouts erupted around her as confused and scared villagers found out that something else other then a bear family had sprung a trap-one that they had just finished laying.

The net was not large enough to completely trap Ahna; it wasn't enough trap her whole head. So instead it latched onto her nose.

Ahna thrashed about in the undergrowth for a couple of seconds, trying to figure out what had happened. She then staggered up and defiantly faced the hunters, who stared back at her with surprised and shocked faces.

One of them stepped forward, presumably the leader. He pointed at her (perhaps he was dumb) and pulled out an arrow.

As if in slow motion, Ahna saw him fit the arrow into the string, pull the string back, and release the arrow.

It sped forward and hit the ground three feet in front of her.

The other hunters pulled out maces, spears, and other choice weaponry. The points were dull to Ahna and some hunters had the pelts of poor un-ice animals hanging from their shoulder straps.

As one, they charged.

* * *

><p>Elsa was pacing in her room. Anna and Olaf were right behind her, chattering. Elsa wondered if they would ever be quiet. Sometimes she wanted to put mittens in their mouths and then ice it shut. It seemed a bit to harsh though, especially for a Queen.<p>

"So," Olaf said as he waddled around. "The sky's awake. I want to play!"

"Olaf," Elsa said, dangerously calm, "I need to think."

"About what?" Anna asked. "Ooh, guess what!"

"What?" Elsa asked tonelessly, thinking about the ice dragon.

"I found some chocolate behind the cupboard!"

"So?" Elsa asked, sitting down on her bed and putting her head in her hands. _ Oh, what did I do . . ?_

"Yeah, you're right," Anna said. "I already ate it."

"Okay," Elsa said, standing up and clapping her hands. "I've got it."

"The chocolate?" Anna perked up. "I thought I ate it."

"I'll go and find the dragon. Olaf can come-wait, no he can't. I have to come alone. I mean, I have to _go_ alone. No, maybe Marshmallow? But he's too unpredictable-wait, what?"

"Elsa?" Anna asked, concern lacing her voice. "Did you listen to me?"

"What? Oh, no sorry. What did you say? Chocolate?"

Anna rolled her eyes playfully. "No, silly! I said that Arrowpoint Village has found a humongous ice dragon! They want to see you and try to reason with it!"

Elsa froze. Literally. Ice laced up her legs and snowflakes landed in her hair. Her left hand was wearing an icy glove. "I've got to go! I just have to make sure I don't use my powers and hurt anybody else-I have to remain cloaked, I guess." She kept rambling until Anna pulled at her icy sleeve.

"Um, Elsa?" she asked. "They want you to go now."


End file.
